Log:Lathe IC 3.25
03:43 <@Carreau> Guild Factor Adhyasa's mansion in the Heartworks is built on an elevated platform overseeing the central park of the district, the colorful birds that make their home in the trees and bushes of the lake flitting about. The sun is shining through the grand opening in the behemoth's carcass through which the Spear of Triumph enters Lathe, the gardens verdant and vibrant. Two armored guards at the entrance > 03:43 <@Carreau> > bow their heads as Silent Leaf arrives, pulling the metal gates open for her to pass. 03:45 "Come in, let's go meet him." Leaf says, leading Alira through the familiar building. "Have you met the Factor before?" 03:47 Alira leaves Copper outside, stroking his feathers a few times to make sure he understands that he has to stay back. Once he's calmed down, she'll trot on after Leaf, shaking her head excitedly. "Nope! I think I've met a Factor, before, but not THE Factor. Is he tall?" 03:48 "Not really, no. But you have contacts among the Guild or something, right? The Factor heard about you coming to town and sent me to help you, after all." 03:55 <@Carreau> The sound of music echoes from inside the mansion, its wide arched corridors leading the two to the terrace overlooking the lake. Leaning against a fence stands Factor Adhyasa, his rich purple hair tied to a long braid, wearing a silver-and-teal kaftan with a high collar and a loose white silken shirt underneath that reveals his collarbones and the purple tattoos covering his shoulders and chest in the > 03:55 <@Carreau> > shapes of lotus blossoms and carps. Next to him, on the grass, sits a young black-haired woman wearing a dark green cheongsam who is playing an ebon wood zither, plucking its strings with her long fingers. The Factor's eyes are closed and he seems to be enjoying the light of the sun and the music, hand moving at times off the rail in the rhythm of the music. His features are fair and symmetric, chisele 03:55 <@Carreau> d > 03:55 <@Carreau> > jawline and high cheekbones hinting at an exotic origin. 03:58 Leaf stops in the door to the terrace, not wanting to interrupt the Factor and waiting for the music piece to end before she says anything. 03:58 Alira saunters in, not realizing that Leaf has stopped, and sticks a pinky into her ear to clean it out. "Hullo! I like the tune, but it's a bit slow, isn't it?" says the girl with a wave. 04:01 Leaf clears her throat and bows to the Factor. "Hello, Adhyasa. I flew ahead of the ship since something unexpected happened. This is Alira, one of the mercenaries we took with us." 04:03 <@Carreau> The Factor opens his eyes at Alira's comment and makes a graceful but dismissive gesture with his hand at the young woman. She stands up, curtsies and moves past the two indoors with her head bowed. Adhyasa motions for Leaf and Alira to come in, pushing off the fence and moving to greet them with his hands clasping over his hip. "Welcome. I am Guild Factor Adhyasa, the Guild's representative in Lathe. Ah 04:03 <@Carreau> , > 04:03 <@Carreau> > Alira. I've heard good things about you from your acquaintance in the Scavenger Lands." He smiles light and motions toward a nearby table with four seats. "Please, be seated." His attention then drifts to Leaf, nodding his head in recognition, expression quite pleased. 04:05 Alira rubs the back of her head awkwardly, glancing aside. "I mean, acquaintance.... yeah... how's old Fortem doin'?" asks the blonde, as she finds herself a chair, spins it 'round, then sits in it backwards, leaning her arms against the back. "Still got those troubles with his wife?" 04:08 <@Carreau> "I... would not know, I'm afraid." Adhyasa smiles apologetically. "We tend to only discuss business." He moves to seat himself, looking over to Silent Leaf before beckoning her closer with a curled finger and extending his hands, palms up, to receive the sword she is carrying. 04:09 Leaf clears her throat and bows to the Factor. "Hello, Adhyasa. I flew ahead of the ship since something unexpected happened. This is Alira, one of the mercenaries we took with us." She pulls out the sword and hands it to him. "And here is the sword." 04:15 Leaf sits down at the table and starts her explanation. "While returning to Lathe, we ran into a ship crewed by the living dead and two deathknights that temporarily pulled us into the Underworld. Alira here shot one of the Deathknights with her bow, killed her and exalted as a Solar. After that we left the Underworld again and I decided to come back here directly. That's the short version of what happened." 04:16 <@Carreau> The man takes the sword into his hands, unwrapping it from the protective cloth and holding its curved edge against his palm. His eyes light up with excitement as he flips the blade around, going over the details of the white and blue jade. "It's exquisite. Shining Ice Mirror, finally back from the clutches of the lintha." 04:18 <@Carreau> The sword is beautiful and minimalist by the standards of most daiklaves, with a thin, slightly curved jade blade the color of ice catching the afternoon sun and a hilt woven with the thinnest of precious starmetal wires. Adhyasa purses his lips and lifts the blade diagonally, inspecting its edge. 04:20 <@Carreau> Then his eyes finally relent from the blade, moving over to look at Alira with keen interest. "Truly? Blessed by the Sun..." He lowers the sword to his lap and looks about the garden. "You might be prudent not to share words like that so freely, Silent Leaf. We -are- very close to the Immaculate Temple." 04:21 Alira puffs out her cheeks, turning on Leaf with the Factor. "Yeah! You shoulda let me tell him!" 04:23 Leaf holds up her hands apologetically "Sorry, sorry. How were you planning to tell him? I'm sure it would have been interesting to watch." 04:25 "I wasn't gonna." 04:27 <@Carreau> Adhyasa lifts his hands in a calming gesture, smiling a little. "Let's not get too wound up. Alira, you have been bestowed with great power - but also a great stigma. I am willing to help you, if you wish. Does anyone else know about her newfound strength?" 04:29 "The other Abyssal on the ship saw her, as well as Platinum. Everyone else on our ship was below deck and I got her away from the ship before our crew could come up, so they shouldn't know. That's why I brought her away from there in the first place." 04:31 <@Carreau> Adhyasa lifts a finger to tap at his lower lip, in thought, before eyeing Alira from head to toe. "How old are you, Alira, if I may ask?" 04:35 "'Bout twenty, I'd say. How old're you?" 04:38 <@Carreau> "I'm... close to a hundred." Adhyasa smiles brightly, though he does not look older than twenty five or so. "But that does work to our advantage. How would you like to be one of the Dragon-blooded Princes of Earth, Alira?" 04:40 Alira tickles her chin for a moment, then squints. "Wouldn't that be kinda impossible?" 04:43 <@Carreau> "What I am implying is that you'd take on the role of one. As long as you keep your powers contained, you would be able to portray yourself as one. It would make even more sense for us to sponsor your business endeavors in Lathe if people knew you had risen to the Dragon's blood." 04:45 "Wouldn't it be suspicious that a Prince of the Earth was runnin' an odd jobs shop?" 04:49 <@Carreau> "There is a big difference between being one of the Exalted and being a Scion of a Dynastic House. And let me give you an example; I need to transfer a large payment of silver from my mansion here to the Haunches, where the Whistlers will receive it. Who would I want to hire to carry and protect such a shipment?" 04:53 "Me, because I'm the b--- ohhh, I get it. I see what you mean." 04:58 <@Carreau> "Being an outcaste is different from being a dynast in the fundamental level of you existing outside the social framework the Great Houses have built for themselves over the centuries. Being able to utilize your superhuman prowess is worth the deception, in my opinion." 05:00 "It sounds like a sweet deal. They won't come after me, will they?" 05:02 <@Carreau> "Some of the Great Houses in Lathe will likely try to recruit you. This is unfortunately something you cannot go through with, since they might discover your deception. Unless you are very, very good, that is." 05:03 Alira shakes her head. "I ain't that good. Let's stick to simple stuff. How're we gonna manage this?" 05:06 <@Carreau> "I think for now you can simply continue living as you have. I will do the necessary preparations to set up your persona. Just try not to get in trouble." 05:06 "Right, no trouble. Got it." 05:09 <@Carreau> "I'll send for you when I have news. I'd love to stay and relax, but I must attend an extremely boring meeting between a certain black jade mine's owner from the Caul and the Guild's accountant." He offers an apologetic nod and stands up, sheathing the sword. 05:10 <@Carreau> "If you do get in trouble, however, and your... true nature is not revealed, you can ask for me to come and bail you out. Act offended. That'll scare them." 05:11 "Well, have fun on your meeting, I assume we'll talk about further steps later. Now I'm going to go home, relax and enjoy nobody trying to kill me for a while." 05:11 Alira nods excitedly, hopping up and offering a hand to the Factor. "Gotcha. Be a bitch. Act like they're the ones wrong. It was nice meetin' ya, sir." 05:11 "Oh, and..." 05:12 Alira digs in her pouch, holding out something Pluck had given her -- a flyer for a tournament the Whistlers are holding! "Here ya go." 05:13 <@Carreau> The Factor takes the pamphlet and looks it over, quirking a brow. "Interesting. I'll have to see Pluck about this. Thank you, Alira. Do be safe." 05:16 "You too!" She gives a two finger salute, then offers Leaf a big fat grin. "I forgot how to get outta here." 05:17 "Sigh. Follow me, I'll lead you out. Let's hope copper hasn't eaten anything important in the meantime." As they are leaving, she turns to Alira. "See, telling him totally worked out." 05:18 Alira shrugs, scratching at an itch on her bum that'd been bothering her the whole time. "I think not telling him would've gone just as well. It'll be neat to be a Prince, though." 05:18 "Wouldn't you be a Princess, technically? I never really got that." 05:19 "That's sexist." 05:21 "Why? Being a Princess isn't worse than being a Prince, right?" 05:26 | Valind Mibbit@m-11-757-244-32.hsd6.mi.comcast.net has quit http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client 05:48 | Silent_Leaf TDS@13-046-40-422.dclient.hispeed.ch has quit timeout: 252 seconds 09:02 | Alany Lap@466.57.948.400.threembb.co.uk has quit timeout: 245 seconds 10:31 | Mad Mad@2601:c:ad00:ugp:sykp:lrpr:vvtq:ugsu has quit timeout: 252 seconds 12:07 It is a nice afternoon in Radiant's home, as Radiant returns from a small shopping trip, trailing Kato who is rather less effective as a bodyguard when he is weighed down by what may actually, literally be a mountain of bags. However, fortunately for him, he shall be soon going off-shift and making space for his boss to come replace him. Radiant goes 12:07 through the bags, and pulls out an immense collection of cosmetics and cloth as she starts to set things out onto the vanity, which is itself a masterwork of craftsmanship, a collection of perfectly arrayed nuga providing spectacular lighting surrounding a substantial mirror. Radiant calls gently out towards Kato, "Just send Pluck right in here when she 12:07 arrives, will you please?" 12:14 Sure enough, Pluck arrives right on time a few minutes later. She's wearing a new uniform; a dark blue sash ties together a black tabard, with the new insignia of the Whistlers stitched above the breast- a nightingale piercing a vulture with an arrow clutches within its beak. The outfit is otherwise sleeveless, displaying pale, wiry arms, one shoulder slightly bigger than the other. Burgundy 12:14 leggings and dark boots complete the outfit. It is suitable enough for a formal occasion but ultimately too austere to make a splash. "My lady," she says. "I'm so glad you took the time to arrange this evening." She has a flame piece and a dirk strapped to her sides, forgoing her unit's traditional weapon for a change. 12:18 *clutched 12:20 Radiant beams as she spies Pluck entering, finishing setting down the pot of tinted material on the vanity as she looks over the woman, "I love the new uniform! It's very nice, my dear Pluck." She pauses, looking over you, "Though, if you would like to wear it this evening, I must request that you remove some of it. We wouldn't want to make a mess on that 12:20 lovely new material." She laughs, "And if you're looking to draw attention, you may want to do without the leggings. We can put together a bit of an alternative... but that is, of course, your choice. I do love the new look, and if you're showing off your Whistler's style, I wouldn't want to ruin that." 12:24 "I had the new uniform made for the entire unit," replies Pluck, obligingly removing the tabard and revealing a biege undershirt. "Um, I would welcome any suggestions on improvement for today. I do want to keep the insignia visible, though." 12:29 Radiant smiles, "Wonderful. Oh, of course. I love the tabard. Though, if you don't mind, we'll have you wear the belt a bit higher, to better show off your lovely waist. You had it on rather low." She smiles, then says, "Well, let's figure that out first. We don't want to have too much changing. Well, that undershirt seems perfect for a battlefield, 12:29 but I think we need to find you something rather tighter for today, and... of course, those leggings going would be good. I'm rather certain that showing off your legs will do nothing but wonderful things for you." She pulls open a... pair of closets, as she begins going through things. 12:32 "Perhaps I should have worn my veils. Uh, but as for your suggestions- nobody will see the undershirt, surely?" replies Pluck, picking at it. Tighter? Surely not a corset? "Wait, if I do not wear the leggings I won't be wearing anything much below the waist," she realises, a moment later. "And the tabard would not go well with a skirt or a dress... I think?" 12:42 "No, likely not. However, what will be seen is the shape it leaves under your Tabard. Which, with that gives it a rather loose, flowy appearance that does look appropriate for a fight, but is far from the sort of elegant but battle-ready we'd like for you this evening." She laughs, "Mmm, ooh. I hadn't even considered... we can give you a sort of 12:42 war-paint inspired look, rather than the more traditional smokey eye I was going to help you with." She laughs, "The tabbard is quite long enough, you'll be wearing plenty below the waist, now... certainly, you won't be covered too distantly below the hips, but you have undergarments on under, I presume, and if you'd like, we can find something slightly 12:42 more covering than nothing, but bare legs are something I think we should try for you." She pulls from the closet, "Ah, here!" a shirt of a similar beige variety, though rather clearly smaller and with a rather more daring neckline. 12:46 "Well, I am not embarassed by much of anything," lies Pluck, who has taken pride in covering herself up ever since leaving the pits. "So I shall give it a try. Ah, as for facial tattoos, the islanders use it frequently, but I thought it was looked down upon as a bit rustic by the elite?" She reaches to take the undershirt and presses it against her chest to see if it will fit before obediently 12:46 exchanging it with her own. 12:54 Radiant smiles, "Excellent! That's what I like to hear! We can make a daring sight of you, then." she says, with a bit of gleeful excitement. She hardly ever even gets to do her own wild looks at this point, instead having costuming and makeup all part of the show, done by others for speed and whatnot. However, she loved doing the wild appearances of her 12:54 earlier shows, and considers more decorations of Pluck, "We certainly won't be going for facial tattoos, no. Instead... we'll just give you a bit of an angrier, warrior look, rather than the doe-eyed style very much currently in fashion." She smiles, "Mmm, that does look nice on you. It isn't uncomfortable, is it? If it's unpleasantly tight we can see 12:54 what we can do, but it should rather help better show you off." 12:55 A sshe does so, Radiant beckons pluck towards a stool, to seat her there for makeup. 12:58 "A little bit of discomfort is just right for me," admits Pluck, walking over to sit down. "Strength through suffering and all of that. Beauty is no doubt another talent that requires sacrifice, dedication and cultivation- except for the Dynasts, of course. I believe they are born to grow beautifully. It makes me very envious!" 13:03 Radiant laughs, "Oh, my dear Pluck, you have no idea. There are some terribly ugly Dynasts. You should meet Tomo's little sister one day. Well, you may, but what you will see... is not what you would see at her home. No, instead there are teams... multiple teams, of dozens who put her together to look that sweet, lovely Dynast." She laughs, and then 13:03 moves to look in closer across Pluck's face, "Mmm. Yes. We're going to have to hide this..." she's running a finger gently across Pluck's skin, "And this... and this... but this scar... this one... we shall highlight. It will be that centerpiece... displaying the battle-hardened warrior you are." 13:05 Pluck seems caught, saying very little as Radiant looms over her to poke and prod at her face. "Does my Lady also have a dozen dozens to put her presence together?" 13:10 Radiant laughs, "No. I have... almost half a dozen. But they are only present for shows, when there is not time for me to put myself together. It takes precious moments... and a costume and makeup change in the wings... well, that is far beyond what I can do for myself." She reaches over and grabs a brush and one of the pots, and makes a small line 13:10 across Pluck's face, before commenting, "Mmm, no, you are a bit darker than that, aren't you?" She places the brush to the side, retrieving one of its sisters, and dipping it in a different pot, before drawing another small line upon Pluck's face, "There... yes, that is much better." she moves a bit out of the way so Pluck can see in the mirror, the two 13:10 nearly-identical lines, one just the slightest hint darker, to better match Pluck's skin. 13:14 "It seems to give my face sharp angles," remarks Pluck, trying to resist the urge to reach up and touch it. "Do you really think this will impress the Factor?" 13:20 Radiant smiles, "When I'm done, I'll ensure it shall impress absolutely everyone." She grins. She's already moving the brush quickly, dancing it across Pluck's face, as she applies and blends... grabbing different pots of pigmented products, a number of different brushes, some inlaid in exotic materials as she decorates Pluck's face ever so thoroughly, 13:20 providing her with perfect, smooth skin, but for that one highlighted scar. 13:24 It certainly feels like she is being transformed. "I wonder if my little sisters will even recognize me when you are finished." 13:30 "Mmm, you know, we have hardly spoken of such things, how many sisters do you have, dear Pluck?" she smiles, and says, "I think they would recognize you. You'll just be a... glowing version of you." she smiles, as she says, "Tell me of your family. Also, close your eyes, they're the very most important part, and I want to make your lids and lashes simply 13:30 gorgeous." she brushes and paints Pluck's lashes, and takes the brushes and pigments, rich reds and dark violets across Pluck's eyes for a rather dramatic look. 13:38 "How many sisters? Why, around ninety, and one extra," replies Pluck, but she sounds a little winsome as she closes her eyes. "Ninety little sisters under my wing, each one a brilliant archer who we built up from nothing. The youngest is Mariko, now- she's learning well, but she has a better head for numbers for someone her age than I've ever seen. I am thinking of hiring her some better 13:38 tutors and seeing if she can be trained as a kind of savant as well. The most beautiful, since we are on the topic, is likely Phyllia. She grew up tall, quite quickly, and I suppose I should have brought her along. I'm sure she'd have a few ideas of her own. She won't consider any man unless they trust her enough to let her shoot an apple off their heads- and vice versa, so she is yearned 13:38 for now without being caught. 13:38 "The bravest of them, Splitter of Grass, was quite taken with Alira's mount, as well. She loves to ride, even though the opportunities for it are rare hereabouts. She's always talking about how we should all learn to ride- about nomads from the Far East who have mastered the way of merging horse and bow. I think she was born in the wrong place, as she is often seasick when we deploy. I think 13:38 I will ask- what was her name, Silent Leaf- to lend us one of those Agata. Splitter would find that a treat, I am sure." 13:38 "I do have a sister by blood, as well. Had, I suppose. I imagine she is probably dead, now." 13:44 Radiant smiles, "Mmm, yes, there is something wonderful about that immense family you have developed. Though, I wonder, dear Pluck, you may be more of a mother to most of them than a sister, whatever you may claim of it." She smiles, "Though, it sounds as though Phyllia is rather the bravest, with all of the shooting arrows at heads as a requirement. I 13:44 know that is a demand I could certainly never meet." She pauses, "I have never actually drawn a bow. There is a loveliness to it, an elegance, the soar of the arrow through the sky, the whistle you know oh so well... it is a delightful song. It is not one I know." She smiles as she finishes up giving immense wings to Pluck's eyes, as she grins, "There 13:44 you are... I think you may be ready to open your eyes and see if you can recognize yourself." 13:53 Pluck's eyes blink open, and an unfamiliar face blinks back at her. "My face looks sharp. Dangerous," she remarks, before putting on a smirk. "What do you think? The confident grin?" 13:55 Radiant smiles and laughs, "Absolutely. In fact, if you want to really look properly beautiful and dangerous, like you are a tiger preparing to pounce, the words you should be thinking are menacing... but still sweet, giving a smile." Radiant smiles, then says, "Mmm, close your eyes again, though. I'm going to put some finishing powder all over so that 13:55 this all stays perfectly set through the meal." 13:56 If Sugar saw her like this, she'd never let Pluck hear the end of it, that's for sure. Pluck obligingly closes her eyes. "Where does one learn how to do this properly?" she asks, sounding curious. She realises she knows almost nothing about Radiant's past. 14:04 Radiant is ever a creature of the present. A song being sung. Though she does think rather often about the future, too... though she keeps that much more closely to herself than the present, which she so freely shares. She looks back to Pluck, "By a great deal of trial and error... and spending your life always aiming to perform. To manage the best look 14:04 and sound. Though... my tools were not until quite recently nearly so fine, nor my selection of pigments so wondrous." She laughs, "But I think that has helped, it means I know something of how to sculpt imperfections into works of beauty." She grins, "There, your face is done, now we can see how you look, bare-legged in your tabard" 14:09 Pluck stands, and surveys herself in the mirror for a moment. The skirt of the tabard hangs about her legs, offering shifting glimpses of Pluck's pale skin. Bare-legged, the high boots seem a bit of an oddity, however- Pluck might benefit from lower shoes. She might also be better served strapping the flame piece to her inner thigh, rather than letting it ride on her belt. The dirk ought 14:09 remain clearly present, however- a bit of actual sharpness to go with the edge of her tattoos only improves her dangerous aura. 14:12 Radiant grins, "Mmm, that is quite the look. You look dangerous, fierce, but... quite deeply desirable, my dear Pluck. I look forward to watching you hunt your prey this evening." She smiles, and says, "How would you feel about boots with taller heels to accompany it? Give you a bit more height... more sway, though I understand if you would prefer not 14:12 to. It is not always conducive to... fluency of movement." 14:15 "I am still being employed by you, my lady," Pluck stoically replies. "I shouldn't compromise on anything that might impact my ability to protect you from harm." 14:19 Radiant nods, "Ah, well. The best case for this look would be even taller boots... with still taller heels, but... without that, I think perhaps a pair of shorter boots to show off still more of your leg might be the best plan." she smiles, "I'll bet your... Sugar would enjoy seeing you like this, wouldn't she?" 14:21 The archer coughs. "Why would my lady say that? Captain Sugar is a filthy person with no appreciation for the finer things in life, my lady. I am sure she would throw mud at me out of spite." 14:22 Radiant laughs, and says, "Mmm, good. Your blush is hidden well." she looks closely over Pluck's cheeks, "I had wanted to see." she adds playfully, "But I think we can say you are ready for a delightful night out." 14:24 Pluck's seems crestfallen, and she looks studiously at the ground. "My lady is tricksome," she complains, before shaking her head. "Well, I am ready to have some fun." -- 22:00 Finally back from their fight with the Lintha, Platinum decided to stay at Silent Leaf's place in Jade Soma, on the off chance that there were immaculates waiting at his home. In one of the guest rooms, he begins treating his remaining wounds from the clash with the Lunar, and the damage from the Deathknight's poison. 22:01 A knock at the door rattles through- and a familiar voice. "..Hey. I could use someone to talk to. You available for that much?" 22:03 Not looking up from his self-treatment, Platinum calls back. "Yeah. I hope you don't mind watching me cut open and sew myself back up, though." 22:10 "Blood's never been an issue for me." Nyumetsu responds- before pushing the door open and heading in. He looks like, in a word, shit. His eyes have bags under them- and he looks... drained, in a word. His knuckles are scabbed over from repeated blows to things they could not harm. 22:10 "By the sun, what happened to you? You look horrible!" 22:13 "I got home. I found out about my daughter. I found an undead abomination formed of the corpses of her Nanny, her Tutor, and my Father. I /feel/ horrible." He states bluntly- as he looks for somewhere to sit down- his face gaunt and drawn. 22:17 "I... don't know what to say. I was on the ship that got attacked, but I went belowdecks because... someone told me to. If I'd known, I would have killed the bastards that took her and brought her back with me." 22:19 He nods slowly, clenching his fists. He takes a deep, calming breath. "I actually came mostly to ask you to come with me, once I figure out how to pursue them, to hunt them down and rescue her." He says softly. 22:21 "Of course. Unfortunately, she's probably in the Underworld now. She could be anywhere." Shaking his head, he goes on. "You'll need a lot more than just my help. I'm really no good at tracking people." 22:24 He nods. "Yes. Yes indeed so... I have plans. I'm a sorcerer, as is Radiant, and as is Leaf... and I intend to have them both help me with some kind of ritual to track her magically. So you'll come to help? I'm skilled, but fighting Death Knights.." 22:27 "Radiant is a sorcerer? That's int- wait, you're a sorcerer!?" 22:30 "Yeah. Novice at it, but aye." He says calmly, nodding his head. 22:33 "Well, congratulations. Back to the topic at hand, of course I'll help you. As soon as these wounds are healed, at least. When do you plan on starting, as soon as possible?" 22:34 He sighs. "As soon as I figure out a ritual to track her down and find her, aye." 22:45 "Well, you know where to find me." Finished wrapping his outer bandages, Platinum lays back down. "Well, I need to rest for the remainder of today. It might be a good idea for you to come by the dojo and train some more." 22:46 He sighs faintly, as he leans back. "...Yeah. I've been working out to deal with the stress, mostly, until I can meet with the others and start planning things out." 22:50 "Have a good day, then. I feel like I'll be whole tomorrow." 22:52 He nods, and turns to step out. "...Yeah." Category:Log